Der letzte Tanz der Rosen
by Minca Redwoods
Summary: "Oh, eine Revolution ohne Tanzen ist eine Revolution, die sich nicht lohnt", flüsterte er ihr die Worte ins Ohr. Er war ihr so nahe, dass sie seinen warmen Atem spürte. Sie lächelte leicht und war sich sicher, dass er es spürte. Glück durchströmte ihren gesamten Körper, so real schien ihr ihr Tanzpartner.
1. Prolog

**Prolog: Woran wir glauben**

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während ihre Füße sie wie automatisch zur Schattengalerie trugen. In ihr herrschte gähnende Leere und Evey nahm das noch immer anhaltende Feuerwerk nur noch im Hintergrund war.

Eine Weile hatte sie noch neben Detective Finch ausgeharrt und die Musik genossen. Tchaikovskis Overture von 1812 hallte in ihrem ganzen Körper nach und sie verspürte den leisen, bittersüßen Geschmack des Triumphes in sich aufwallen.

"Was wird nun werden?", hatte der Mann neben ihr sie gefragt. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: "Es kann nur besser werden. Wir sind wieder frei. Im Moment ist unsere größte Sorge, eine fähige Regierung aufzubauen und Ordnung zu schaffen. Und das wird noch schwieriger als der Sturz. Denn etwas zu zerstören ist sehr viel einfacher, als etwas zu erbauen."

Finch musterte sie eine kurze Weile ehe er wieder zum Feuerwerk aufblickte. "Da hast du wohl Recht. Aber auch diese Aufgabe werden wir meistern." Er klang zuversichtlich und das brachte Evey sogar zu einem kleinen Lächeln. "Daran glaube ich auch", murmelte sie zustimmend. Dann schwiegen die beiden wieder, bis die Kahlrasierte sich verabschiedete und sich auf den Weg machte.

Schweren Schrittes nahm sie die wohlbekannten Treppenstufen hinab zu V's ehemaligem Heim, das nun ihr gehören sollte. Sie legte die Hand auf die schwere, alte Holztür und schob sie vorsichtig auf. Sofort nahm sie den Duft von Scarlet Carsons wahr und einen Moment wünschte sie sich, V würde sie mit seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen erschrecken, so wie er es immer getan hatte.

Aber das konnte er nicht mehr. Stattdessen schlich sie in der erdrückenden Stille zu der Jukebox. Sie betrachtete das Ding eine Weile, ehe sie sich für einen Song entschied. Der altbekannten, geliebten Song von Cat Power 'I found a reason' hätte sie nur zurück in ihre alte Trauer geworfen. Dabei wollte sie doch V's Tod nicht vergebens sein lassen.

Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie in den Spiegel, an dem V sich immer zurecht gemacht hatte. Sie erblickte ihre eigenen dunklen Augen, die ihr erschreckend leer schienen. Und trotzdem war da wieder dieses Glitzern. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren kahlrasierten Schädel. Sie fuhr langsam über die kurzen Stoppeln, gedachte seiner Worte.

"Du warst mit deinem Tod konfrontiert, Evey. Du warst ruhig, Du warst gefasst. Versuche jetzt zu fühlen was du dort gefühlt hast." Sie hatte ihn in diesem Moment so sehr gehasst. Dennoch versuchte sie sich an dieses Gefühl zu erinnern. Als sie im Regen stand. "Gott ist im Regen", wiederholte sie diese sinnigen Worte, wie eine mächtige Zauberformel. Immer und immer wieder redete sie sich diesen Gedanken ein, Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange.


	2. Kapitel 1

_BTW: Das hier ist ein Songfic. Der Song ist von Shakira und heißt "Underneath Your Clothes". Es wäre vielleicht sinnvoll ihn sich anzuhören bevor/während man die Geschichte liest._

_lg, Minca_

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der letzte Tanz der Rosen.**

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, ehe sich die junge Frau wieder beruhigt hatte und gefasst auf die Jukebox blickte. Sie las die Songlist durch, aber sie kannte nicht viele der 872 Songs. Nur den einen einzigen konnte sie mitsingen. Also drückte sie wahllos irgendeinen Knopf und schon ertönten die ersten sanften Gitarrenklänge. Es schien ein ruhiger Song zu sein. Aufmerksam hörte sie den ersten Zeilen zu.

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd_

Die sanfte Stimme der Frau brachte Gedankenbilder mit sich. Sofort, ohne dass Evey es gewollt hätte, musste sie an V denken. Dabei war doch gerade das, was sie verhindern wollte. Allerdings regte der Song nicht ihre Trauer an. Nur ihre Fantasie.

Sie glaubte schon nach den Worten der Sängerin, dass ihr der Song aus der Seele sprach. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte er so etwas ähnliches gesagt: "Wissen Sie, in gewisser Weise bin ich Musiker", erklärte er ihr damals in der dunklen Gasse, woraufhin er das Gerichtsgebäude sprengte und sie aus nächster Nähe zusah.

Das Spektakel war schon ein ganzes Jahr her. Ja, er war wie ein Lied. Ein Ohrwurm vielleicht. Es war eine Nachricht die hinter einem jeden Song stand. So viel hatte er ihr beigebracht ...

Dennoch hielt er sich für ein Monster. Doch auch das wollte Evey einfach nicht glauben. Die zweite Zeile versetzte ihr somit einen Stich, mitten ins Herz. Sie mochte diesen Song jetzt schon und begann sich langsam in der Melodie zu wiegen, während sie immer noch an die Jukebox gelehnt dastand.

Und ja, das alles hörte sich verrückt an. Er war verrückt. Sie war verrückt. Die ganze Menschheit war verrückt. Dennoch glaubte sie in diesem Moment, tief in ihrem Herzen, dass sie all diese Aufgaben und Schwierigkeiten irgendwie bewältigen konnten. Sie würden mit vereinten Kräften danach streben, ein besseres Großbritannien zu erschaffen.

Tief in Gedanken versunken lauschte sie weiterhin dem Song.

_But you own the place__  
__Where all my thoughts go hiding__  
__Right under your clothes__  
__Is where I find them_

Sie begann ohne es zu beabsichtigen, zu tanzen. Erst nur langsam und vorsichtig, als hätte sie Angst entdeckt zu werden, als sie glaubte, V's Duft wahrzunehmen. Er roch nach Rosen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um die Gestalt, die sie wahrnahm und tanzte mit ihr im wiegenden Takt der Musik.

"Oh, eine Revolution ohne Tanzen ist eine Revolution, die sich nicht lohnt", flüsterte er ihr die Worte ins Ohr. Er war ihr so nahe, dass sie seinen warmen Atem spürte. Sie lächelte leicht und war sich sicher, dass er es spürte. Glück durchströmte ihren gesamten Körper, so real schien ihr ihr Tanzpartner.

"Es ist schön, noch einmal mit dir zu tanzen", murmelte sie als Antwort und genoss das leichte Vibriren seines Lachens an ihrem Hals. Und doch spürte sie die klare Linie, die sie von ihm trennte. Seine Verkleidung und seine Maske wirkten starr und leblos. Doch sie entsinnte sich einer Redensart.

"Kleider machen Leute", besagte es. Doch sie glaubte nicht daran. Sie wusste, dass in V noch mehr steckte, als nur Guy Fawkes. Er war ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, keine Erinnerung an das Britannien im Mittelalter.

_Underneath your clothes__  
__There's an endless story__  
__There's the man I chose__  
__There's my territory__  
__And all the things I deserve__  
__For being such a good girl honey_

Sofort wurde ihr klar, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Sie hatte diesen Mann gewählt und nicht nur wegen dem, was er trug. V war ein Mann, ein liebenswürdiger, intelligenter und rechtschaffener Mann, der dennoch bis zu guter Letzt auf Rache aus war.

Doch durch seine Rachsucht hatte er sich auf alle Ewigkeit einen Namen gemacht. Er hat die Revolution angeführt. Die Erinnerung an seine Taten würde niemals aufhören zu existieren und solange sie lebte, würde auch der Mann, der dahinter stand, nicht vergessen werden. Sie würde ihn immer lieben.

Fest drückte sie sich an die Gestalt, die sie immer noch mit ihr wiegte und sie schaukelte. Hin und wieder strich er ihr sanft über den kahlen Kopf, dann hob er ihr Kinn an, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie sah in die Maske, versuchte dahinter Augen auszumachen, doch vergeblich. Und dennoch vergaß sie bei seinem Anblick die Welt um sich herum. Nur sie beide und die Musik existierten noch. Nur der Tanz allein und dieser Moment zählten.

_Because of you__  
__I forgot the smart ways to lie__  
__Because of you__  
__I'm running out of reasons to cry_

Beinahe hätte sie geweint, als er sie küssen wollte. Sie kam ihm entgegen und spürte die kalten, starren Lippen auf ihren. So gerne wollte sie seine Lippen aus Fleisch küssen. Sie stellte sich vor, die Maske würde lebendig werden, doch sie vermochte es nicht, diese Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten.

V bemerkte dies. Immerhin konnte Evey weder ihn noch sich selbst belügen. Sie hatte durch ihn verlernt zu lügen. Er hielt sie ein wenig auf Abstand, sodass er sie ansehen konnte und wischte ihre Tränen weg.

"Weine nicht, Evey. Am Ende wird alles gut. Und wenn es nicht gut ist, ist es nicht das Ende", drang seine sanfte Stimme an ihre Ohren. Doch sie weinte nur noch mehr. Wie sollte alles gut werden? Dies war ihr letzter Tanz. Sie war nicht bereit ihn los zu lassen!

Er schlang wieder den Arm um ihre Taille und drückte ihren Kopf fest gegen seine Brust. Er spürte, wie ihr Körper erbebte und von ihrem unregelmäßigen Atem zu zittern begann. Ihr Schluchzen stimmte auch ihn traurig und er streichelte ihren Kopf. Sie waren stehen geblieben und nun lauschte auch er der Musik.

Nach einer Weile begann er wieder, sie in seinen Armen zu wiegen und sang leise und andächtig die nächsten Zeilen mit.

_When the friends are gone__  
__When the party's over__  
__We will still belong to each other_

Sie vernahm seine Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr und war sofort von seinem Gesang verzaubert. Seine tiefe Stimme harmonierte mit der der jungen Sängerin aus der Jukebox. Davon abgesehen versprach er ihr gerade, immer bei ihr zu bleiben. Er würde bleiben.

Sie sog seinen Duft ein und genoss die leichten Bewegungen, die er auf sie übertrug. Ihre Tränen versiegten und eine unendliche Wärme erfüllte zuerst ihr Herz, dann ihren ganzen Körper. Sie wollte ihm noch näher sein und ergriff sacht seine Hände. Er zuckte kurz zurück, doch streckte sie ihr entschuldigend sogleich wieder entgegen.

Er ließ es zu, dass sie die ledernen Handschuhe erst über seinen Ballen schob und anschließend auch seine Finger befreite. Endlich spürte sie seine warme, vernarbte Haut auf ihrer. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als sie ihre Finger mit den seinen verwebte.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2: Der Abstand, den du nicht halten sollst.**

_Underneath your clothes__  
__There's an endless story__  
__There's the man I chose__  
__There's my territory__  
__And all the things I deserve__  
__For being such a good girl honey_

Er betrachtete ihre Hände ebenfalls und mied ihren Blick. Sie lächelte sanft, konnte sie doch verstehen, warum er so unsicher war. Er fürchtete, dass sie ihn abstoßend fand. Um ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen führte sie ihre Hände auf die Höhe ihrer Schultern und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Dann erst beugte sie sich ein wenig hinab, um seine verbrannten Hände zu küssen.

Er zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen, doch entspannte sich sofort spürbar. Denn immer noch standen die beiden so nahe beisamen, dass ihre Körper sich berührten. Sie blickte wieder auf und hing mit dem Blick an seinen Augen fest.

"Ich liebe dich, V. Niemals könnte ich dich abstoßend finden. Nicht mehr." Ihre Stimme war sanft und er glaubte ihr offensichtlich. Vorsichtig strich er mit seinen wulstigen Daumen über ihre Handrücken und betrachtete sie wieder ein gehend.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet__  
__Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing__  
__You know it's true_

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder aufblickte. Sie gab ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte. Er löste seine Hände von ihren, sie griff wieder nach ihnen, doch sie war zu langsam. In ihrer Bewegung fiel sie nach vorne, direkt in seine Arme, die er dann fest um sie schloss.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Evey. Ich habe mich verliebt in dich. Wegen allem, was du bist. Wie du dich bewegst, wie du sprichst." Er kam noch näher auf sie zu, fast als wollte er sie wieder küssen. Sein Atem benetzte ihre Lippen. "Ich liebe deinen Atem. Dass du am Leben bist und gesund. Ich bin so glücklich."

Beinahe wollte sie ihn wieder küssen. Doch sie würde ohnehin nur die kalte, erstarrte Maske schmecken. Sie warf ihm einen bedeutsamen Blick zu, in dem Liebe und Zuvertrauen lag, während sie ihre Hände hob und zuerst seinen Hut abnahm. Sie legte ihn vorsichtig beiseite und strick kurz durch das Haar seiner Perücke.

Sie fühlte, wie er sich langsam anspannte. Als sie ihm auch seine Perücke abnehmen wollte, schnellten seine Hände nach ihren und suchten sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. "Nicht", bat er verzweifelt. "Dieses Gesicht ist nicht das meine." Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Wessen Gesicht sollte es denn sonst sein?", wollte sie von ihm wissen und als er keine Antwort gab, fuhr sie fort, "Ich will nicht, dass du dich versteckst. Du bist ein wundervoller Mann und eigentlich wäre es mir egal, wie du aussiehst. Nur, ich will dich lebendig sehen. Ich will die Farbe deiner Augen kennen und dir sagen, dass sie bezaubernd schön sind. Ich will, dass du zu dem stehen kannst, wer du bist. Dabei will ich dir helfen."

V senkte seinen Kopf und ließ ihn beinahe schon hängen, während immer noch die Musik zu ihnen durchdrang.

_Oh baby it's so funny__  
__You almost don't believe it_

Geduldig wartete sie auf eine Regung ihres Gegenübers. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er wieder aufsah. Er löste sich von ihr und trennte den Kontakt indem er zwei Schritte nach hinten wich. Evey schmerzte es, ihn gehen zu lassen, aber sie wusste, dass er Abstand brauchte. Er wandte sich sogar ein wenig von ihr ab und betrachtete sich selbst in dem an der Wand hängenden Spiegel.

"V?", flüsterte sie sanft. Er zuckte wieder zusammen und musterte sie wohl aus den Augenwinkeln. Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und wagte es nicht, sich ihr völlig zu öffnen. Es lag nicht daran, dass er ihr nicht traute. Er war sich einfach unsicher. Noch nie hatte ein Mensch ihn in seinem derzeitigen Zustand gesehen. Sogar aus dem Krankenhaus, in dem er behandelt wurde, war er geflohen, sobald er glaubte, wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können.

"Evey. Ich konnte nie einem Menschen wirklich trauen. Niemand kannte mich je so gut wie du mich jetzt." Er drehte sich dann doch wieder zu ihr um und sie war erleichtert, dass er das tat. Sie lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an.

"Es muss auch nicht jetzt sein", erklärte sie ihm und meinte diese Worte auch so. Irgendwann wollte sie ihn küssen, nicht seine Maske. Auch wenn es bis dahin noch eine Weile dauern sollte. Dann schwiegen die beiden.

_As every voice is hanging from the silence__  
__Lamps are hanging from the ceiling__  
__Like a lady tied to her manners__  
__I'm tied up to this feeling_

Da erst, als er nicht mehr sprach und sich so vor ihr zurückgezogen hatte, bemerkte sie erst, wie sehr sie auf einmal von seiner Nähe abhängig war. Es war ihr unangenehm, so weit von ihm entfernt zu sein. Ihm schien es genau so zu ergehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da er seine Schritte von vorhin rückgängig machte. Sofort griff sie wieder nach seinen Händen und schwor sich, ihn niemals wieder los zu lassen.

"Ich brauche dich doch", murmelte sie geistesabwesend, als er eine Hand löste und die Konturen ihres Gesichts nachfuhr. Erst die Wangen, dann die Augenbrauen. Er tastete sich ihre Nase hinunter, was sie ein wenig kitzelte und erreichte zu guter Letzt ihren vollen Mund. Seine Finger zitterten leicht.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als seine Fingern zu küssen. Es kribbelte in ihren Lippen, in ihrem Gesicht und in ihrem gesamten Körper. Sanft biss sie in seinen Zeigefinger hinein, der auf ihrem Mund ruhte. Er wirkte dadurch überrascht, doch er zog sich nicht zurück.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3: Ich sehe dich. Dein Gesicht.**

_Underneath your clothes__  
__There's an endless story__  
__There's the man I chose__  
__There's my territory__  
__And all the things I deserve__  
__For being such a good girl honey_

"Ich will es versuchen", flüsterte er so leise, dass Evey meinte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie hielt mit der Liebkosung seiner Hand inne und blickte nun forschend zu ihm auf. Natürlich bemerkte sie seine Unruhe und sofort lächelte sie.

"Du musst dich nicht dazu zwingen", wollte sie sichergehen, dass ihm das nicht einfach nur herausgerutscht war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief ein und aus. "Ich will es", bestätigte er seine vorherigen Worte und Evey fühlte sich unglaublich glücklich.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig löste sie ihre Hände und sie wanderten zu seiner Maske. Sie fuhr das Grinsen nach. Wie sein echtes Lächeln wohl aussah? Dann ließen sie von dem Gesicht ab und wanderten gen Hinterkopf. Unter den Haaren musste die Maske zu lösen sein. Sie ließ sich Zeit und beobachtete V genau, wie er immer unruhiger wurde.

Schlussendlich legte er seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte, strich vorsichtig darüber. Nie hatte er eine Frau so intim berührt. Evey war solche Liebkosungen ebenfalls nicht gewohnt und lief Gefahr, sich dadurch von ihrem Tun ablenken zu lassen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, ehe sie die Perücke mitsamt der Maske langsam von seinem Kopf zog.

Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, hielt sogar den Atem an. Auch Evey wagte es kaum, sich zu bewegen und doch musste sie diesen letzten Schritt wagen. Sie schoss die Augen, versuchte sich darauf vorzubereiten, was sie erwartete. Dann spürte sie, wie sich Hände um ihre schlossen und die Maske aus ihrer Reichweite gelangte. Ein dumpfes Scheppern erklang, als V sie auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Erst dann öffnete Evey zaghaft ihre Augen und betrachtete den Mann vor sich. Sein Gesicht war furchtbar entstellt. Es war übersäht von wulstigen, hässlichen Brandnarben. Einen Moment, der beiden vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit wagte sie es nicht, sich zu bewegen.

"Deine Augen sind wunderschön", flüsterte sie, woraufhin er zusammenzuckte. Noch immer betrachtete sie das Gesicht des Mannes, den sie liebte. Beinahe sofort gewann sie jede einzelne Narbe und unnatürliche Erhebung lieb. Sanft tasteten ihre Hände nun nach seinem Gesicht.

Trotz seiner Wundern fühlte sich seine Haut unendlich weich und geschmeidig an. Er war blass, was wohl an der Maske lag, die er tagtäglich trug. Seine Augen blitzten vor Erleichterung auf. Sie waren von einem hellen Himmelblau, beinahe wirkten sie silbern. Ein warmer Ausdruck lag in ihnen.

Ohne noch weiter nachzudenken, legte Evey ihm die Hände in den Nacken und zog sein Gesicht nahe an ihres. Kurz vor seinen Lippen hielt sie inne und versank in seinen Augen. Der Bann löste sich erst, als V die letzten Millimeter überbrückte und seine Lippen mit den ihren verschloss.

Gewitter rollten durch ihren Körper. Sie fühlte sich wie elektrisiert. Nie hätte sie es sich zu träumen gewagt, dass seine Lippen so weich waren. Es gierte sie nach mehr und sie presste sich fest an diesen starken, muskulösen Körper des Mannes, den sie nie wieder gehen lassen wollte. Eine Weile küssten sie sich noch, dann spürte sie, wie er langsam an Festigkeit verlor.

Die letzten Akkorde klangen in der Schattengalerie. Als Evey wieder bewusst wurde, dass das alles nur eine Halluzination war, bemerkte V das natürlich auch.

"Ein jeder Song geht zu Ende, meine geliebte Evey. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir ihn nicht genießen können", versuchte er sie zu trösten und hauchte ihr noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er dahinschwand und sie alleine zurückblieb. Der letzte Akkord war verklungen und der bittere Geschmack der Realität machte sich in ihr breit.

Doch in diesem Moment fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie wollte diese Erfahrung nicht vergebens sein lassen und suchte fast sofort nach Pergament und einem Füllhalter. Einen Augenblick schwebte die Feder noch über dem Papier, ehe sie sich senkte und in schöner, geschwungener Schrift ihre Spur hinterließ.

Drei Monate später stellte sie ihren ersten eigens geschriebenen Roman einem Verlag vor, der sofort von der Geschichte begeistert war. Außerdem wirkte Evey eifrig bei der Errichtung eines neuen britischen Reiches mit. Sie bestimmte wesentliche Teile der Verfassung und stellte sich auch den Meinungen anderer. Harte Kritik traf sie, weil sie kaum Informationen über V durchsickern ließ. Immer wieder argumentierte sie, dass er eine Idee war. Ein Ideal.

Dennoch, jeden Abend da sie nach Hause kam und in der Küche stand, in der V für sie ihr Abendessen bereiten würde, überrollte sie wieder ihre Trauer. Dann spielte sie wieder einen Song der Juke-Box ab. Wahllos. Aber nie denselben als am vorhergehenden Abend.

Sie gedenkte seiner durch die Musik.

"In gewisser Weise bin ich Musiker."

Nun verstand sie seine Worte völlig.


End file.
